Kaleidoscope
by feedingtheflames
Summary: And yet, despite all his fluster, he couldn't bring himself to ask her out, too worried she'd say no, too worried he'd say the wrong thing. All he could do was exchange messages but that wasn't nearly enough. So much for the crest of courage. Taichi x Meiko


[Come to the park] -M

[And go to the yellow bench] -M

[Why?] -T

[It's urgent~] -M

[Right now?] -T

[Yes!] -M

[Don't bother saying no, I know you have no plans~] -M

[Ooh, and wear something nice ^v^] -M

[!?] -T

[Hurry up -_-] -M

Staring at the screen in perplexed silence, Taichi waits until it turns blank. _What was that about?_

Shifting from his position on the floor, he shoves aside his coursework and stands, hissing as his muscles protest at the movement. Deciding quickly, he figures it would be best to go, it's not like he had anything better to do, re-reading the same sentence he'd read about fifty times already.

"Agumon, I'm going to the park. Wanna come?"

The Digimon doesn't seem to hear him, jaws closing and opening rapidly, claws curled possessively around a pile of snacks. Chuckling fondly, Taichi heads over to his wardrobe to get changed.

/tri/

The sun is in the midst of settling down; hues of fiery oranges and crimsons painting the sky and considering it was the middle of autumn, the scenery reflected the sky's state.

Slowing down his quick pace, Taichi takes a moment to admire his surroundings, breathing in the fresh air that permeates the park. He hadn't been here for a while now, but there was no use lamenting over that fact.

Watching the leaves fight against the wind, Taichi's thoughts drift towards the place they constantly seemed to dwell: unease, more specifically, unease regarding his future. It's been about a year since he'd entered prep school and he was…struggling. It wasn't just the workload he was currently struggling with, he had known beforehand about how tough it would be and was adamant about his career path, the one thing he could be sure of.

Thanks to Nishijima-sensei.

But lately, he'd begun to lose motivation.

It seemed that he was missing out on something, that while he had a stable career path and good friends there was something else he wanted.

No…he knew what it was. Watching Yamato and Sora, Joe-senpai's exclaims about his girlfriend, Mimi's ramblings about Michael, even Hikari had started showing interest in boys. They made It look so easy.

So why was he still struggling?

Last week, he'd received a text from her in class and had smiled to himself before even opening it. Just knowing it was from _her_ had been enough to get his heart racing faster than Agumon spotting the last eggroll. A classmate had noticed the stupid smile on his face, much to his embarrassment, and had leaned over, asking if he was texting his girlfriend.

Looking back at that made him realise how much he had wanted to answer 'yes'. And yet, despite all his fluster, he couldn't bring himself to ask her out, too worried she'd say no, too worried he'd say the wrong thing. All he could do was exchange messages but that wasn't nearly enough.

So much for the crest of courage.

Gritting his teeth, he kicks at a pinecone, sending it reeling further and further until it stops in front of a blue bench.

Then he hears a small squeak from nearby, turning around, his eyes widen in surprise at the person sitting on the yellow bench, someone he hadn't seen in months. Stepping closer, he opens his mouth to say something. Anything.

"Uh."

Hell, this was like all those phone calls. Always stumbling over his words, coming to a standstill, always unsure of what to say. Even earlier this year – when she'd stayed for a week at Sora's – he'd been unable to function around her, so he'd gone back to the side lines, watching her bond with Mimi, Sora, Takeru and the others instead.

"Yagami-kun."

Focusing, he notices she's already standing, bowing politely in greeting. He can't really see any physical changes, but he supposes her hair is longer than it was and the rest of her-

"Mochizuki…why are you dressed like that?"

"Eh?" She blinks at him, the confusion that had already been on her face deepening.

"I mean-" He tries gesturing to make his point. The dress she was wearing seemed inappropriate considering the weather they were having, with its shortness and thin material. Darting his eyes around, Taichi struggles to find the right words to say.

"Oh! I'm supposed to be meeting my date, that's why."

Anything else he would have asked vanishes in an instance.

 _Her date?_ An uncomfortable feeling settles at the pit of his stomach, one he doesn't know how to place it as but it comes hand in hand with a sudden negative outlook. His happy surprise at seeing her had somehow turned sour. The idea of Meiko dating another guy, smiling and laughing with them, letting them get to know her, possibly going on to _doing things_ with them felt completely…wrong. _It's because I waited too long, isn't it?_ At the very least, he could pretend to be happy, right? Before he could muster a smile and a teasing response she's already overtaking him.

"Actually… he seems to be running late, Mimi said he'd be here."

"Mimi?" he repeats stupidly, the uncomfortable feeling transforming into a hopeful one.

"Ah, I've been rooming with her at her apartment recently and she insisted on setting me up for a 'blind date'."

"…A blind date?"

"Yes, as a thank you since I'd promised to introduce her to my manager – it turns out he's friends with a foreign celebrity chef she wants to meet – I didn't want to say no since she looked really excited." She fidgets, tugging at the hem off her dress. "But this is kind of embarrassing."

"Anyway, earlier, I was really surprised to see you walk into the park with this dark look on your face. Are you okay?"

That hopeful feeling was flourishing now, it's roots entwining around his organs and squeezing. This is his chance to explain himself, to tell her that he's not exactly okay, but that he could be, if she'd be his girlfriend. Okay, wait no, that sounded a bit too pressurising. And creepy. A soft chime comes from the bench, where her purse is placed upon and Meiko turns to search through it for her phone. With her head bent and attention elsewhere he scrambles to place together an explanation.

A squeaking sound breaks his concentration and he realises Meiko is looking ready to run, eyes flicking from her phone then over to himself. When their eyes meet, she drops her phone back into her purse, cheeks lit with embarrassment.

"Mimi just texted me." Okay? "She said that my date should already be here now." Ah, right. "Yagami-kun, why are you here?" Woah, her voice was pretty unsteady now.

"Uh, Mimi texted me earlier, she demanded that I come to the park and go to the yellow bench. Yeah, looks like I'm your blind date, huh?" He tries laughing to ease the weird tension but stops when the girl doesn't even look at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I didn't get it until you mentioned Mimi. She just told me to come here, she didn't mention that I'm your date."

She still doesn't look at him, eyes focused on her shoes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into-"

"I'm glad." Her head snaps up at his words. "I'm glad that I'm here. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you out for a while now."

"O-oh."

/tri/

The theatre was surprisingly full at this time, the two of them were one of the last to enter but they had managed to get seats near the back, which was good in itself as they'd be able to leave quickly after the film had finished.

Shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth, Taichi mentally pats himself on the back for choosing horror since Meiko was currently pressed against his side, peeking through her fingers at the screen and hiding her face into his shoulder at every jump scare. This really _is_ a date. Leaning his head down, he whispers a thought that had repeatedly crossed his mind since they'd started watching it.

"I thought this wouldn't faze you. Remember that time in the classroom? You were pretty good at giving us a scare."

"Just because I'm decent with horror stories doesn't mean they don't scare me." She whispers back, eyes glued on the girl undergoing a fit. "Besides, possession is absolutely terrifying."

He supposes she's right as the girl's arms begin to twist into unnatural angles and a screech of agony falls from her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Unwittingly, his thoughts drift to his sister and her previous role of playing host.

"Watching this makes me think of Hikari-chan." Taichi startles, staring at the side of her face for a moment. Then grinning, he fakes a yawn and drapes an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too."

"Eek, Yagami-kun!" She tries to sidle away from him, looking frazzled, but he draws her tighter against him. Someone sitting behind them makes a shushing sound.

"Yeah, shh." He repeats. "You're disturbing everyone Mochizuki." Her glasses flash white from the film's reflection and for a moment he thinks she might get upset. Instead, she settles back down and continues watching the plot unfold.

Taichi suddenly becomes painfully aware that he's with the girl he really likes and is being too…overly familiar. They've never spoken to each like this before, not this informally, not without something hanging over their heads. What if she was getting fed up with him?

"Ah sorry, I'm acting like an idiot. I'll remove my arm if you want me to?" She shakes her head.

"I don't mind it. It's a bit embarrassing though, I've never done this before."

"Same here."

"But I'm glad too. I really like you." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she's back to hiding her face into his shoulder. Glancing over her head, he notes there's only the characters discussing an artefact and no scary scene in sight. Swallowing nervously, he places his hand on her hair.

"Y-yeah, same here."

/tri/

"But that was actually good! I thought they wouldn't find the original owner of the curse but they managed to in the end." They were taking a stroll around the beach after the film, the sun had completely set down and instead, the sky worked in tandem with the lights of the city. Taichi was gesturing animatedly, kicking up sand as they walked.

"Yes, the girl's dad figured out they were being misled and that the doctor was trying to preserve the curse all along. So, she was saved, though, the ending makes it seem as if there will be a sequel."

"Speaking of dads, what did yours say about your part time modelling?"

"Mm. He didn't really say anything, I think he approves though."

"He does?" Taichi had seen the man at meetings on work experience he had to go on and thought he looked rather stern.

"When I spoke about how uncertain I was, and how I was going to say no at first but changed my mind because I thought it would be good for my confidence, he was nodding along and told me to work hard."

"That's good then!"

"Y-yes, it is." It was only now that Taichi noticed Meiko had her hands clasped together and held against her chest, shivering periodically at every gust of wind.

"Are you cold?"

Before she can even respond, he's already shrugging off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you." Flushing, she burrows into the soft material, sighing contently. Taichi mentally pats himself on the back again, this _was_ the kind of thing a boyfriend does, right?

Continuing on, the brunette takes notice of an Amazake stand and quickly tells her he's going to get them something warm to drink.

Later, drinks in hand, he eyes her spare hand and musters up the courage to hold it. He'd put his arm around her in the cinema, that was intimate so what's stopping him from doing this? He shifts his hand closer, only for her to reach up to push up her glasses. He tries again, only to get thwarted when she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. Almost on the verge of giving up, his heartbeat quickens when a smaller hand enfolds into his own. He spots the playful curve of her mouth and makes a sound of disbelief.

"You were doing that on purpose!"

"What are you saying, Yagami-kun? I don't understand what you mean..." She trails off, watching the waves instead of his mock angry expression.

"Yeah. Right. At least I know now that you're a tease."

Meiko squeaks in response.

"I'm not being a t-tease! I was just being patient at first but then I thought I'd help you out. Besides, you've already held my hand in the past."

"Oh, yeah." It seemed like yesterday, the days where he had lost his sense of direction, where there was nothing to cling to but worry. He thinks of Nishijima-sensei. He thinks of Meicoomon. He thinks of everyone he couldn't protect. He thinks of the people he will protect.

"You've changed since then." Meiko's smiling up at him, dark hair swaying in the breeze, pink eyes fixed on his. "You seem more thoughtful now. Mature"

Something seems to shift just then, Taichi scans her face, her relaxed posture. She seems so different after their ordeal, where she'd once been flighty, tearful and downtrodden she was now sure of herself. More confident in her actions. He wants to tell her how she's changed as well, how she's blossomed and how much he loves her for it.

Taichi doesn't realise how much closer he's moved to her until he notices the hitch in her breath and her eyes fluttering to a close. Smiling, he squeezes her fingers delicately between his own and chooses his words.

"So that's how you like your men, huh? Mature. Shall I wear a suit to appear older as well?"

Her eyes snap open and she stares dumbfounded at him.

"Yagami-kun!" She shrieks, ripping her hand from his, taking in what he'd said. "I take it back, you're not mature at all!"

"Oh, come on. It's just a joke, you were teasing me with the hand holding so this is revenge!" He chases after her as she hurries away.

/tri/

"Okay, it's your turn to pick."

They're standing in the middle of an outdoors arcade, with Taichi now scanning the area around them, eating the last of his takoyaki. Banners are strewn everywhere, interlinking each section to one another through the use of streetlamps and music can be heard from a nearby concert. It harmonises with the chatter of young adults, embodying a youthful aura and bringing new life to the festivity.

"Hm. How about that?"

"Eh?"

Grabbing Meiko's hand before she could voice her embarrassment, he leads them away from the fighting game they were playing and into a photo booth, making sure to nudge her in first.

"Aren't you used to taking photos?" He says as he reads the instructions below the screen and inserts coins into the slot.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Because it's my job." Her voice comes out higher when Taichi drapes an arm around her.

"Don't you want something to remind you of today?" He asks seconds before the camera shutters.

/tri/

"Haha, your face is really red. I don't get it, you've had far more cameras pointed at you, this should have been easier." Examining the strip in his hand, he chuckles at how her expression remains the same in all six pictures. Harassed as hell.

"I told you, it's _different_. I wasn't prepared. Besides, my face isn't the only one that's red." Moving closer, she taps her index finger on her own strip to indicate what she means.

Taichi thinks for a while before responding.

"But that's only because I'm happy."

"Oh." She turns her head away and he knows it's due to another breakout of crimson.

Laughing, he takes her hand again to capture her attention. She smiles bashfully at him when their eyes meet. Overhead the lights, the sky is a dark navy. If Taichi concentrates enough, he can vaguely make out pinpoints of stars.

"Oi, Mochizuki, it's pretty late now. I guess it's up to me to get you safely home."

/tri/

Standing outside the entrance of Mimi's apartment block, Taichi's thoughts race across their time together today. Somehow, he'd managed to be himself around her. No hanging on the side lines, no stumbling and pausing, at least not when he was face to face with her. No struggling.

Meiko shifts on her feet, biting her lip before smiling up at him.

"I had a really great time today, Yagami-kun."

"Same here" he smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. "You seem to have increased my motivation."

"I have?" she blinks at him.

"That's right, by the time I get home I should be able to finish my paper!"

"In that case, do your best Yagami-kun!"

A pause.

"You know- "

"I was wondering- "

They stop, both self-conscious and Meiko motions for him to speak first.

"You know, after today. Wait not just today. For months even, I-" Another pause and the rest of his words blur together. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh…I was just about to ask that too."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yagami-kun!" Burying her face in her hands at his laughter, the words that follow sound muffled "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Done." Flashing a grin at the way she peeks through her fingers at him, he tugs at her hair. "You're stuck with me now. No refunds." She drops her hands from her face to catch his hand.

"That's fine with me." Squeezing his hand, her eyes then widen. "Ah, I should head up now, Mimi's probably waiting to question me. I'm here for one more week so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." His heart is pulsating rapidly, astounded at how easy this was.

"Do you want your jacket back?" Eyeing how she _doesn't_ bother taking the jacket of her shoulder and instead continues to wear it, he only responds the way she probably wants him to.

"Nah, you can keep it. It suits you." The beam she shoots him is expected, and he expects her nervous fluster too as she glances at the doors behind her.

"Goodnight, Yagami-kun." She already half-way through the door when he remembers something.

"Oi, Meiko." Turning at the sound of her name, she yelps as she's yanked into him.

Taichi marvels at the way she feels in his arms, warm and pliable. When she relaxes into his embrace, he leans down and moves her hair behind her ear.

"I almost forgot to do this."

She tilts her head towards him to voice her confusion, but that only gives him a leeway to capturing her lips with his own. At the lack of response, he hesitates, wondering if this was all too soon but his resolve is renewed when a pair of arms curl around his neck and he's drawn further into her. Soon, he's struggling to pull himself back, she isn't helping with the way her fingers weave into his hair, tightening on the strands. A sigh escapes his mouth, involuntarily, but it's enough for Meiko to snap open her eyes and break their contact, abruptly all too aware.

"Um, wow. I didn't think you were like that."

Taichi's dazed expression matches his careless words, prompting his girlfriend to splutter before whirling around and disappearing through the apartment entrance.

He stands there for a while, tasting his victory, giddy with relief, before turning to walk home.

A tapping sound reaches his ears and he looks up to see a silhouette waving enthusiastically at him through a window, storeys above.

His phone trills from an incoming text.

[No need to thank me! (^ω^)] -M

Waving back at the silhouette, he continues on, pressing his fingers to his mouth. He found that he couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face.

All that discontent he'd been feeling at the very pit of his stomach had been replaced by butterflies.

[A/N]  
*gokigen na chou ni natte*  
*writes in hopes that someone will be inspired enough to write their own Meichi fic*  
o I totally didn't write this for that final line hahaha  
o Ah, this story seems to be all over the place, but I wanted to finish it as soon as possible due to procrastination habits  
o About the modelling - I was wondering what Meiko's future job could be and I thought maybe an artist or something outdoorsy? (i.e the daters outfits sketch, making a fire) but the movies repeatedly had moments where someone calls Meiko cute or mentions her outfit (e.g Takeru and Mimi, background characters) And then Sora tells her what type of obi would suit her and it sorta clicked.  
o Man, this is really cheesy now that I'm proofreading it before uploading *groans* but I hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading all the way through!


End file.
